Harder to Breathe
by Young and the Hopeless
Summary: THIS IS A SONGFIC. If you lived with an Alcoholic and every time they came home they beat you, would you leave knowing that something worse would happen if you did? DEATH OF A CHARACTER KaiXRay TysonXMax


**…………………………Harder to Breathe………………………**

**How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable**

**so condescending unnecessarily critical**

**I have the tendency of getting very physical**

**so watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

**your dream of dying made me wonder why I am even here**

**the double vision I was seeing has finally cleared**

**you want to stay but you very well know I want you gone**

**not even fit to fucking tread the ground that I am walking on**

**When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up**

**Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in here dreams**

**Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe**

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head**

**You should know better you never listen to what I said**

**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat hoping that someone will do you like I did**

**When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up**

**Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in here dreams**

**Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Does it kill does it burn is it painful to learn that it is me that has all the control**

**Does it thrill does it sting when you fell what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold**

**When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up**

**Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams**

**Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there any one out there cause it is getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there any one out there cause it is getting harder and harder to breathe.**

**_…………………………Harder to Breathe………………………_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to. **

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson xMax .

**_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_**

_**So condescending unnecessarily critical**_

_**I have the tendency of getting very physical **_

_**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**_

"Ray get back in here!" Kai shouted from Ray and his bedroom.

Kai and Ray had been going out for over two years now, ever since the end of the word championships, when Kai had finely said that he was part of the team, and realised that his team-mates went only his team-mates but his friends.

From that moment Ray had thought that Kai had changed, become a new person. A person on whom he could trust and share his love with. But he was wrong and now there was no way he could get out of it, as his love for Kai was too strong and he was afraid of what might happen if he left him.

Ray walked to the doorway where Kai was sitting on their bed. "Kai what do you expect me to do? I can't sit here and talk to you when you are in this state."

"I expect you to do what I say and come when I call you," Kai said as it was clear for all to see that he was drunk, from a night of staying out late and doing god knows what. "And what do you mean in this state?"

"Kai you don't know what your doing, how your treating me," Ray declared as he had been putting up with this for years and it had been the same thing over and over again. Most nights Kai would go out with people that Ray had never met and get drunk, then come home and demand things from Ray.

"What are you saying?" Kai asked standing up an changing into the person that Ray knew so well. A person that Kai couldn't even control. "Are you saying that my behaviour, the way I am treating you is unacceptable?"

Ray nodded slightly. Hating what the consequences would be for standing up for himself.

And then he pounced. He was on Ray within a second and had him up against the wall unable to move.

"How dare you…how dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable!" he roared as Ray was struck by the temper of the almighty Kai. "I act how I like and you can never change that!"

Ray stayed still unable to move. He was afraid that if he moved, talked, even breathed he would be crushed by the rage of his lover.

Kai looked at the eyes of the tiger and saw the fear in them. A fear that came every time that Ray tried his patience or his temper. "Ray…I…I…" Kai let go Ray and slowly took a step backwards to let some space between and Ray and him. "Ray…I…I…"

Ray took a deep breath and looked in his lover's eyes. He had enough. Ray turned away from him and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ray please don't-"

The door to the bathroom slammed shut. Kai knew that it would take a lot of persuading to get Ray out of that bathroom. It happened every time that something that went wrong, and they both knew it so well.

_**Your dream of dying made me wonder why I am even here**_

_**The double vision I was seeing has finally cleared**_

_**You want to stay but you very well know I want you gone **_

_**Not even fit to fucking tread the ground that I am walking on**_

Ray slid down the inside of the bathroom door, trying to regain his breathing and to control the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes. _Why does he have to get like this?_ Ray asked himself as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Ray I am so sorry," Kai said in a quite voice from behind the door. "Can you please come out?"

Ray took a deep breath. He knew if he went out there they would make up then the next night, this would just happen again. "Kai we need to talk."

Silence.

"Kai, we need to talk about us…about what is going to happen."

The silence that Kai created was broken by a whimper.

Ray stood up and put his ear up against the door to see if he was hearing correctly.

Again another whimper.

Rai opened the door to see that Kai was in a corner crying. "Kai-"

"I know that I am not good enough for you. The day that you told me that you couldn't take it any more and that you wanted to kill yourself, I knew from that day I shouldn't be with you, that I'm not fit to be your boyfriend." Kai stood up from where he was sitting. "I guess you want me to collect my things and leave."

Ray stepped forward slightly. This was the moment that he was waiting for, the moment to get Kai out of his life and for good. "Kai don't go." _What am I doing…I can't believe what I am saying._

Kai looked at Ray, he couldn't believe his luck, but then again it was like this every time that they fought. He would say that he would leave, and then Ray would tell him not to go.

Kai walked forward neko-jin. "I swear to you Ray that this time will be better." Kai embraced Ray with a hug and the tears that he had produced were replaced with a smirk.

"I hope so Kai," Ray said as he closed his eyes. _For both our sakes._

**_When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up_**

**_Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams_**

**_Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe_**

**_Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe_**

Once Kai had fallen asleep, Ray got changed into some comfortable clothes so he could go for a walk. He couldn't think in this house, there was just something about it that made it hard to think.

As soon as Ray was finished getting dressed he took one last look at the sleeping form of Kai and left the room. He had to getting out of the suffocating closeness of the walls around him. Ray didn't know where he was walking to or from; he just had to get away from everything that was happening around him.

He loved Kai with all his heart, but he could no longer live with him and the way that he was treating him, it just wasn't right.

Ray looked up to see where he had walked to and slightly smiled. It was the apartment block where Max and Tyson lived. Ray wasn't sure if he should go up or not, he thought it would be good to get their perspective on the situation, and plus it was colder then Ray thought so it would be good to be in a warm surroundings both mentally and physically.

Ray went into the building and climbed the stairs to the second floor where Tyson and Max's apartment was situated. Coming to their apartment number, Ray stood and looked at it. Room 101. _If only I could have come on a more happier note_, Ray thought as he knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer.

Not long after he had knocked on the door, Ray began to hear footsteps from within.

"Hello," a groggy Tyson answered the door.

"Hi Tyson."

Tyson wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the person that had talked to him. "Ray?"

Ray nodded.

"Max its Ray!" Tyson called to the boy inside the apartment. "Come in Ray."

Ray cheerfully accepted and walked into the apartment with Tyson closing the door behind him. "Heya Max."

"Hey Ray," Max said as he gave a hug to the raven-haired blader. "How you been?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders and looked away from his friends when he began to cry.

"Oh Ray," Tyson said as Max led him to the couch. "What has he done?"

"What hasn't he done Tyson," Ray said through sobs. "I want to help him so much, but every time I do he ends up going out and making things worse."

"That's Kai for you," Tyson said as he took a seat beside Ray. "Always wanting to do things the hard way."

"Ray you know what you have to do now don't you?" Max asked him to see if he was on the same page he was.

Ray looked at him worried. "No I can't do that Max…He will-"

"I know he will get angry, but if you stay with him things will get worse and what will happen next time, or the time after that."

"Max is right Ray, what happens if his anger gets the better of him and you end up in a hospital bed or worse," Tyson told him. "We don't want to see you getting hurt."

"He doesn't hurt me on purpose," Ray told them as he stood up. "He only does it…it when…"

"When he thinks that you have done something wrong, when he is drunk and doesn't know what he is doing," Max said also getting to his feet. "I know what you are thinking Ray but remember, he will not stop his drinking, he won't stop anything." Max walked over to Ray who was now looking out one of the windows in the living room. "We know that you don't want to give up on him Ray, we don't want to give up on him either, but we have to get you out of there before we can help him. Or he might just start hurting you again."

Ray looked back to Max. "You really want to help him?"

Max nodded. "But we want to help you first."

**_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_**

**_You should know better you never listen to what I said _**

**_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat hoping that someone will do you like I did_**

After spending a few more hours at Tyson and Max's catching up on old times he returned home to see Kai waiting on the doorstep.

"Where did you go?" He asked seeming unimpressed that Ray left without telling him.

"I went and saw Tyson and Max," Ray said walking up the steps beside Kai, but was then stopped as Kai grabbed one of his ankles.

"Why did you go and see them for," Kai asked as he kept one of his hands tightly around his ankles and with his other hand slowly began to put it up Ray's leg.

"Just to talk," Ray said as he watched what Kai was doing.

Slowly Kai let go of Ray's ankle and stood up, looking Ray up and down. "Kai I-"

"Shhh," Kai said as he pressed his index finger against Ray's soft lips. "Don't speak." Kai began to plant butterfly kisses up and down Ray's neck.

Ray was in a state of ecstasy. He had finally thought that Kai had changed, as for the way that he was now treating him. He was being totally gentle. "Kai I-I think that we-e should take this up-p stairs."

Kai looked up to him and smiled. "Why don't you like it public?" Kai looked deep in Ray's Ebony eyes.

Ray slightly smiled. "But what if we get caught?"

Kai smirked, "We will only get caught if you are not quite." Kai pushed Ray up against their front door and spread his hands apart so that he couldn't touch him.

Ray kept his hands where they were as Kai began to explore his body. "Kai," Ray breathed as she looked down to see Kai looking up at him and started to unbutton Ray's top.

Kai stood up straight and took Ray's shirt off his shoulders. "You know you will never find anyone that will ever do you like I do."

Ray slightly pushed Kai off him. "Kai I can't do this."

Kai sighed, "Fine we will go up stairs."

"No Kai I can't do this now!" Ray picked up his shirt and opened the door and walked inside.

"So what then?" Kai asked as he walked inside and slammed the door behind him. "Do you want me to leave is that it."

Ray turned around and looked at Kai.

"Well isn't that what they told you, didn't they get all sympathetic and tell you that you need to leave me and forget about your happiness," Kai said as he moved closer to Ray.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ray said pushing past Kai and walking up the stairs to their room.

"Don't I!" Kai shouted up the stairs.

Ray stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah you don't cause if you listened to me sometimes you would know that I love you."

Kai walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Ray. "You don't love me," he said with a slight laugh. "You love what I do yo you and the way I make you feel."

Ray pushed Kai away from him. "You're an animal."

Kai smiled and watched Ray walk into their room. "Am I.?"

"Yes you are," Ray called out to him.

**_When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up_**

**_Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in here dreams_**

**_Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe_**

**_Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe_**

Kai fell right to sleep when his head touched the pillow that night; he didn't the thoughts of trying to leave his lover like Ray did. Ray stood out on their balcony contemplating his thoughts. _How can I make Kai see what he is doing is wrong_?

Ray looked back into their room to see Kai roll over._ It looks like Kai would never know if I left; he would probably just go find someone else._ Ray slightly smiled as he remembered the first time that he had seen Kai asleep. Ray looked back out to their garden _I can't give up on him, no matter how many fights we have and how many times that he gets drunk I love him, and nothing is going to change that. But he is going to have to get help from someone, as I will not be able to stay in this house if he is going to remain like his, I can just feel the walls closing in and it is getting so hard to breath in here. But until that happens I will have to leave him._

While Kai was still asleep Ray quietly packed his bag and walked down stairs where he sat at the table and wrote a note to Kai telling him what he was doing.

Once he was done he walked outside and in to the cold. Ray new exactly where he was going to go, he was going to Tyson and Max's house, they had said that they will help him and help get Kai back on the right track.

Coming to the same apartment block that he was at last night, looking up to the window where Tyson and Max was he walked inside and up the stairs to get to level 2 room 101.

Once getting to the room he looked at the number. _Room 101_, Ray sighed and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Tyson answered. "Ray," Tyson looked down to his hands to see that he had a bag in his hands. "So you left him?"

Ray nodded and burst into tears finally realising what he had done.

Tyson sighed and hugged his friend. "Here let me take your bag." Tyson took Ray's bag brought him into the apartment.

Ray sat down on the lounge wiping his tears on his sleave.

"Tyson who was at the…" Max looked over to Ray who was cry on their lounge. "What has he done this time?" Max asked and he went over to sit with the crying Ray.

"It wasn't what Kai had done," Tyson told Max as he put on the kettle and got out with mugs. "He left him."

Max looked from Tyson to Ray and hugged him tighter. "Shhh…you did the right thing leaving him."

Ray pulled out of the hug. "I did the right thing leaving the monster that had haunted my dreams for so long, but I did the wrong thing leaving the man that I love and leaving him at his most vulnerable moment in his life."

Tyson poured out the steaming hot coffee and brought it over to the two young men sitting on the couch. "No matter what you think Ray you did the right thing getting out of that house and coming to us." Tyson sat in the armchair next to them.

"Plus you will always be able to see him, we just don't want you in there when he is at his worst." Max said with a smile.

"But that is when he will need me the most," Ray put don't his mug and stood up. "I will need to go back and tell him that his was all a misunderstanding."

"That could be the worst thing for him," Tyson said as he also stood. "Why don't you sleep here tonight then go back tomorrow when you have had a bit more time to adjust to what is happing."

"But I have left him a note, if he finds it…" Ray had started to panic.

"All the more reason to let it be," Max said with a slight smile. "If he finds the note he will know that your serous and he will come here for you tomorrow."

Ray sat down his brain was nearly on over load. "Fine I will stay here for the night and wait for Kai to come tomorrow."

"Good boy," said Tyson with a smile.

**_Does it kill does it burn is it painful to learn that it is me that has all the control_**

**_Does it thrill does it sting when you fell what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold_**

Ray had a restless sleep that night sleeping on the couch, he couldn't help thinking if he had done the right thing or not by Kai. He kept having visions of Kai going out of all hours of the night and getting drunk then doing the exact something every night, at least when he was there he didn't do it every night.

Ray sat up and rubbed his hands down his face and looked out the window to see that it was raining. _It always rains when your sad _Ray thought, as he thought of what Kai had said to him one night they where alone.

Flash back

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Kai asked as he leaned up against a pillar watching Ray train.

"I need to train," Ray answered back without taking his eyes off the blade.

"You know that you will burn out if you don't sleep," Kai said moving forward to now stand behind Ray.

Ray fell to his knees as his blade spun to a stop. As this happened the clouds opened and rain began to fall down on them.

"It always rains when you're sad," Kai said in a whisper as he looked down on Ray. "What's wrong?"

"Your what's wrong Kai, it has always been you!"

End of flash back

Ray was startled with a knock at the door. _Who would be visiting at this hour?_ Ray stood up and went to answer the door, as Tyson and Max were both asleep. Opening the door was meet by a similar face. "Kai."

"I thought that I might find you here." Kai barged through the door.

"Well where else would I go Kai," Ray said closing the door behind them and looked at his drunken lover. " I have no one else that I can turn to."

Kai turned and looked a Ray. "You could always…"

"Always what Kai, talk to you." Ray turned around and walked away then turned back at Kai who was having trouble standing up. "Don't you think that I have tried to talk to you, over and over again I have tried? But you just don't seem to listen to my plea."

Kai moved closer to Ray almost so that Ray could smell the alcohol on Kai's breath. "You should have tried harder," Kai said in no more then a whisper.

Ray pushed Kai away from him. "Me try harder, Kai look at yourself?" Ray told him, as he looked Kai up and down. "Your 1 step away from being a full blown alcoholic, maybe you should of tried harder, harder for you and us." Ray walked away. "You have already lost me, maybe you should help yourself before you, lose yourself next."

Kai looked at him trying to run through the words that Ray had just told him. "Lose you?"

Ray backed away as Kai started to move forward.

"What do you mean lose you, your still mine," Kai said with a slight laugh.

"Kai I have left you, I don't want to be any part of this until you have gotten some help," Ray said as she hit the wall behind him.

Kai slightly laughed again. "I don't think your listening to me. Your mine forever and you will always be."

Ray persisted. "Kai I have left you." Ray tried to move away from Kai, but Kai slammed his fist right next to Ray's head, smashing it through the wall.

"And like I said to you your mine," Kai pressed his lips against Ray's bruising them.

Ray broke free of his lips. "HELP!" Ray screamed.

Kai grabbed Ray and pushed him to the ground. "I would be quite tiger," Kai said a he used his weight to hold Ray down to the ground.

"What's the matter…Ray!" Cried Max. "Tyson call the police!" Max shouted to Tyson who was walking down the hall way and saw the commotion.

Max went over to Kai and who had Ray pinned down." Kai get off him!" Max yelled as he tried to pry Kai off him.

Tyson looked at the three as he punched in the numbers and got the operator straight way.

Emergency how may I direct your call?

"Police," Tyson said as he kept looking at Ray, Kai and Max.

Kai looked at Max and laughed. "What are you trying to Blondie?" Kai grabbed the struggling Ray around the throat with one hand and with his other he picked up Max and through his across the room where he hit a wall.

Ray tried to pry Kai's hands away from his throat.

"If I can't have you no one can," Kai said with a smile and gripped tighter.

"MAX!" Tyson shouted as he ran across the room to check on his lover.

Police what seems to be the problem?

"We need help, Kai he is trying to kill Ray," Tyson said starting to panic.

Sir please calm down? The lady at the end of the line asked. I need to grab some details, what is your address?

"36 Evergreen Terrance Apartment 101," Tyson said as he looked back to Ray. "Please you have to hurry he is strangling him." Tyson said as he hung up the phone and put it next to his lover and ran to the kitchen to try and find something that he could use to get Kai off of Ray.

Kai laughed as he looked at Ray trying to gulp in some air.

"Kai…please," Ray tried to plea with his lover.

"Please what?" Kai said looking into Ray's golden eyes.

Tyson was panicking he wasn't sure what he should use; looking around the kitchen anything could be used as a weapon. Hearing Ray struggle for air he picked up the nearest carving Knife and headed towards the living room. "Kai get off him," Tyson said with a slight quiver in his voice.

Kai looked up at Tyson, hands still around the Asian boys throat. "And what do you think your going to do with that little man?"

Tyson looked at the knife then back at the Russian boy strangling his friend. "If you don't let go of him Kai, so help me god I will kill you."

Kai looked down to Ray to see that he had passed out due to lack of oxygen. Kai stood and looked at Tyson. "Try your best shot." Kai held his arms out wide so that Tyson could stab him with out any interference.

Tyson kept walking back knowing deep down in his heart that he would never stab his captain. "Kai please stop this, don't you know what your doing is wrong and that your not only hurting Max, Ray but your also hurting yourself?"

Kai stopped walking and looked over to the blonde haired boy lying up against the wall and looked down to his lover that was lying near them. "Tyson your absolutely right," Kai said with a smirk. "But I only need you to hurt you and then I have the team." Kai continued to move forward. "So what are you going to do with that knife?"

Tyson sighed knowing that nothing was helping. "Nothing," Tyson dropped the knife and it hit the floor. "Nothing can save you now Kai, we have all tried so hard, Ray had put his body on the line for you but nothing has worked."

Kai bent down and picked up the knife. "I know what will work." Kai said with a smile. Kai moved forward and was about to make his move, when the door to Tyson and Max's apartment was kicked in.

Turning around to look who had done it Kai grabbed Tyson and held the Knife to the blue haired boys throat.

"POLICE drop your weapon!" One of the policeman said as four walked into the room to of them gone to check on Ray and Max.

"I'm not going to go back into confinement," Kai said whispering into the dragon keeper's ear. Kai kept his eye on all of the officers in the room. "NO ONE CONTROLS ME!" he shouted as he pushed Tyson forward towards the officers then ran the knife along his throat pressing hard so that it cut all the way in.

Tyson turned around to see his captain drop to the floor bleeding out of his wound. "Kai," he breathed as he saw him try to get one last breath before his body became lifeless.

**_When it gets cold outside and you're got no body to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say that there's no way were going to give up_**

**_Like a little girl that cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams_**

**_Is there any one out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe_**

Tyson went over to an officer that was resuscitating Ray. Sitting next to him he held onto the hand of the white tiger. "Please Ray don't give up. Max and I need you."

Looking he saw Max open his eyes and look at the officer that was putting a bandage around his head. He smiled he was glad that Kai didn't hurt Max as much as he did Ray. Tyson turned to look at the door as two ambulance officers came in with their equipment.

"Excuse me," One said to Tyson.

Tyson moved out of the way and went to stand with Max, who was helped up by the officer that was tending to him.

"How is he?" Max asked as he looked at the ambulance officers put some heart monitoring equipment on his chest.

"I think he is hanging on," Tyson said with a smile. "How are you?"

"They said I have a light conclusion and a pit of a bump, they want me to go get checked out at the hospital." Max smiled then it turned into a frown. "Where is Kai?"

Tyson looked over to his friend that was still lying on the ground and an officer was putting a white sheet over him. "He took his own life."

Max began to cry. Although Kai had caused so much pain he was still a member of their team and a friend.

"He's breathing," An ambulance officer shouted as he put the mask on Ray and called over the other officer with the stretcher.

Tyson stopped one of the officers that were about to leave. "What hospital are they taking him to?"

"Mercy," The officer said as he walked over to his supervisor.

Tyson looked at Max. "I'm just going to quickly grab our coats and we will go."

Max nodded and he walked over to the officer that was standing near Kai's body. "Excuse me officer but with happen to Kai?"

The officer looked down to the body and then to the young blader. "The body will be taken to the hospital morgue, where the cornier will process him and then he will be released into his family's care where they can bury him."

"And how long would that take?"

"As we already know the cause of death was suicide, we will take everyone's statement, so that would take about 2-3 weeks."

"Max are you ready?" Tyson asked.

Max looked up to the officer and gave me a slight smile. "Thank you for your help."

Tyson and Max went to the hospital where they gave Max the all clear; once he was finished they stayed by Ray's bedside waiting until he woke.

Many Months had past and their had been no change, as Kai had, had no family Max, and the BBA had organised his funeral, it was something small like they thought Kai would have wanted. As Ray was still in a coma they had not made a big deal out of his head stone.

Coming to Ray's bedside all of those months they were hoping that there would be some change.

"Tyson…Max?" a groggy Ray asked as he opened his eyes.

Tyson and Max smiled.

"Glad to have you back," Tyson said as he moved closer to his friend. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," Ray said as he slowly sat up. Ray looked around the room to see that it was mostly filled with flowers, cards and balloons. "Where did these all come form?"

Max laughed. "A lot of fans and well wishers."

"How long have I been here?" Ray asked as he noticed that he had all sorts of hospital equipment connected to him.

Max and Tyson looked at each other. "Ray you have been in a coma for about 8 months," Tyson said looking at him with a lot of sadness in his face.

"Maybe we should get a doctor," Max said moving to the door.

Tyson nodded and Max left the room to go to the nurse's station in search of Ray's Doctor.

"Tyson what happened to Kai?" Ray asked noticing that he wasn't here.

Tyson wasn't sure what he should say. "Ray just rest I will tell you about his in a bit." Tyson left the room and looked for Max he needed some support from the blonde headed blader.

"I thought you would have waited with him?" Max asked from behind the dragon keeper.

Tyson turned around and hugged his boyfriend.

Max hugged back understanding what had happened. "He asked about Kai?"

Tyson nodded into Max's shoulder then pulled away from him. "What am I meant to say to him?"

Max pulled Tyson into another hug. "I talked to the doctor, they said there going to run some tests, and if everything is all clear we could take him home."

"But he has just come out of a coma," Tyson said.

"I know but they said, since we have moved into our new place and fixed it to accommodate Ray's needs we can keep him with us and bring him in for his physio," Max said with a smile.

Tyson looked over to Ray's room to see the doctor go into his room. "Then I have a way to tell him."

Max and Tyson waited until the doctor gave them the all clear to take Ray home. Ray was excited to get out of the hospital, asking so many questions and wanting to know everything that had happened over the past 8 months. Max was happy to explain everything that he wanted to know skipping over the bits about Kai.

Tyson stopped near a commentary before they headed home telling Ray there was something here that he needed to show him.

Max helped Ray out of the car and into his wheelchair and they pushed him up the hill, towards a grave that was up at the top of the hill.

"Ray we weren't completely honest about why we were here," Tyson looked down at Ray. "That night when Kai was strangling you and you went into a coma, Kai was confronted by the police who were going to put him in Jail." Tyson wiped away a tear. "He killed himself that night."

Ray looked at Tyson in shock.

"That is why we brought you here."

Max turned the wheelchair around to show Ray the grave where Kai was laid to rest.

Ray moved forward and fell out of his wheelchair and dragged himself closer to the head stone.

Here lie Kai Hiwatari 

_Born 4th July 1984_

_Died 16th September 2006_

The Phoenix will one day again rise from his ashes

Ray ran his hand over the headstone where his blade was located under the date that he had died.

"We thought that would be something that he wanted," Tyson said as he squatted down next to the tiger and looked at his tear-drenched face.

"The monster has finally taken you away from me my love." Ray kissed his hand and touched Kai's name. "Someday we will meet again."

**_Is there any one out there cause it is getting harder and harder to breathe_**

**_Is there any one out there cause it is getting harder and harder to breathe._**


End file.
